


Fallin' into you, falling for each other

by BardsandNoble



Series: Rane Week [7]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut, Sort Of, i can't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 7 - Rane: Riding





	Fallin' into you, falling for each other

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut, so I decided to just...end it where I did. Also, I'm sorry, CP. That's a wrap on Rane week!

Reed and Shane were making out fervently on Reed’s couch, taking full advantage of Kurt and Blaine being out on a date. Shane had Reed pinned completely underneath him, and he was admiring how darkly the bites he left across Reed’s neck contrasted against his pale skin. He loved the gasps he was drawing from the smaller boy and felt as if he could stay like this for hours, but soon Reed nudged him gently away.

“We should definitely get some of these clothes off,” Reed suggested.

Shane couldn’t start undoing the buttons of Reed’s shirt fast enough. “Your wish is my command. I certainly won’t deny you a request like that,” Shane teased as he tugged his own t-shirt over his head.

Reed’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Don’t get too cocky, Shane. I just figure we have limited time.” Reed pressed both hands gently but surely into Shane’s chest to guide him back against the couch cushion before running them down over his stomach to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them with a coy smile.

“You're quite bold tonight, love. I really like when you’re like this,” Shane murmured reverently.

He lifted his hips up to assist Reed as he proceeded to slide the waistband of his pants and boxers down enough to could wrap a hand around Shane’s cock. “You tend to bring that out in me.”

Shane moaned softly as Reed gave him a few teasing strokes. He reached down to undo the fastenings on Reed’s pants and helped him stand up to divulge him of the rest of his clothes. Shane unabashedly drank in the sight of Reed, beautiful Reed, completely naked in front of him.

Shane tried to draw his boyfriend back to him, but Reed pulled back. “Patience, sweetie. Let me go get the things we need.”

Shane let go reluctantly, enjoying watching the way Reed’s hips swayed as he walked to the nightstand drawer.

Once he was armed with a bottle of lube and a condom, Reed hurried back and in his eagerness tripped upon returning to the couch, falling onto the taller boy so that he was clutching his bare shoulders and straddling his mostly exposed hips.

Shane smirked. “Well, I think we can make this work just fine, don’t you, my dear?”

Reed, now flushed with desire at their current position, nodded in avid consent.

Shane wasted no time lubing up two fingers, reaching around to carefully insert one followed shortly thereafter by another, as Reed kissed him lazily. His fingers gently but unfalteringly worked him open, and he curled them to press more and more persistently against Reed’s prostate. The older boy moaned against Shane’s lips as he rocked back onto his fingers. As Shane began to slide a third finger alongside the others, Reed busied himself with tearing open the condom and slipping an arm between them to slide it over Shane’s cock.

Shane hummed contentedly at the feeling and continued steadily fucking Reed with his fingers until Reed decided he’d rather have something _else_ fucking him. He grabbed Shane’s wrist to gently pull away, guiding his hands to rest on Reed’s hips, which Shane gladly grabbed hold of as Reed lined himself up to gradually lower down onto his cock.

When Reed’s hips were flush with Shane’s, they both let out shuddering moans. After a moment of adjusting to the sudden fullness, Reed breathed out a moan as he just barely tested rolling his hips, making his boyfriend’s hands grip his hips firmly. He smiled at Shane’s reaction and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear, “You better hold on tight.”

Shane looked up at the gorgeous boy on top of him in total admiration and responded, “I’m ready, I’m all yours. Do your worst.”

Reed grinned mischievously before clutching Shane’s shoulders and bracing himself to properly ride the hell out of his adoring boyfriend.


End file.
